The Pancake Occurence
by Shamyshipper73
Summary: Just a short fluffy shamy drabble my friend and i imagined one day,, “Amy admiring sheldon, not just for his quirks” (set a few weeks after sheldon and amy started living together).


Amy woke up at 5 am, one hour before she would need to be up for work. Her hand was intertwined into Sheldon's she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, whilst he was spooning her. Amy loved these moments. It made her feel warm inside. Before Amy met Sheldon she never thought that she'd ever be spooned by someone, now she couldn't imagine living without it. Amy was conflicted whether she should get up for the day or stay in bed with Sheldon. She knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon so she slowly turned around and admired Sheldons face. He's so handsome she thought to herself. She could stay there all day just staring at him, he was that fascinating. She gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead and slipped away. As she stood up she heard sheldon stir, she lingered by the door to make sure he didn't wake, she smiled before going into the bathroom.

Sheldon woke up reaching out to hold Amy but he was disappointed to find she was gone. Since they had started living together he realised he preferred sleeping with Amy rather than without, knowing she was there was a great comfort to him. He looked over to the door leading to the kitchen and realised the light was on. It was 5:50, it was unusual for Amy to be awake before him. He stretched and then got up to start his bathroom routine what was the point of staying in bed for 10 minutes if Amy wasn't there. As he came out of the bathroom he smelt pancakes. Pancakes he thought to himself on oatmeal day? He had grown accustomed to his scheduled meals throughout the years but Amy seemed to change him. If he was being honest he didn't mind, but he didn't like to admit that out loud.

He trudged out of their bedroom and made his way to the kitchen island to see Amy turning around to put a plate on his unofficial kitchen spot. "Morning sleepy" she said with a sweet smile. Sheldon chuckled, "sleepy huh? sleepy would imply I'm tired. You only used that word because you awoke before me, but as I'm saying this I am a little sleepy because i realised you had left and I hadn't managed to get the last 10 minutes of sleep in as I usually would if you were there." he said whilst taking a seat. "What time did you wake up anyways?" He asked whilst taking a bite of his pancake. "Uh around 5, i was going to go back to sleep but I couldn't for some reason so I just got up." She was startled because Sheldon didn't complain about not having oatmeal, instead he happily ate the pancakes."Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked too peaceful and too cute to wake your slumber" she said as she sat down to tuck into her breakfast. Sheldon loved it when she complimented him, it made him feel tingly inside, although he wouldn't agree with the statements it still made him feel tingly. They continued eating in silence. Silence to other couples would have been awkward but to Sheldon and Amy it was a nice type of silence.

Amy looked up at sheldon and studied him for a while before saying, "You're so handsome" she didn't realise she had said that out loud. Usually she would retract her statement as she didn't want to scare Sheldon but today she just felt like letting the comment stay in the air. Sheldon looked up with flushed cheeks and gave her a confused look, "I am?" He questioned. Sheldon never thought he looked handsome, he new he was aesthetically pleasing as he kept himself clean and neat but never handsome. Amy looked surprised, one because he had noticed the comment and two because he didn't think he was handsome. "Yes of course Sheldon, you're the most handsome person i know" she said as she walked around the kitchen island sitting on the other stool. She took his hands into hers and said "you're incredibly handsome" and then kissed his right hand. He smiled, the kiss from Amy made his hands feel tingly and that soon spread all around him, if he didn't think he was handsome that was okay, hearing it from Amy did make him feel better about himself. Amy then got up to retrieve her plate from the other side and decided to prop herself onto the island. Amy wasn't sure why she did that she just felt like it, nevertheless Sheldon didn't question her. They continued eating and soon Sheldon was finished so he got up and washed up his plate. Amy had finished too and put her plate by her side and as Sheldon was walking to the couch she called him. "Sheldon come here please" she said sweetly. Sheldon obeyed and walked over to her, she opened up her arms gave him a hug. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she inhaled his scent. He smelt so good. Sheldon pulled back and asked "what was that for?" whilst stroking her arm. "can't a man's girlfriend hug him when she wants to?" She said playfully. "She can but why did you call me over?" He replied still stroking her arm. "You looked too cute" she said stroking his hair. Sheldon didn't say anything he just gave her a coy smile, enjoying the feeling of her hands through his hair. "I really love your hair like this."

"What messy?" He said still locked by Amy's legs. "Yeah I do, you look so cute.." she replied now stroking his face. Sheldon loved when Amy touched him tentatively, it made him feel warm inside. She continued to caress his cheek whilst pulling him tighter towards her. Amy really loved when Sheldon let her do things like this, it made her feel warm inside too. She appreciated Sheldon so much, not just for his body but for his mind too. Yes he was a brilliant man but he also was so attractive. She continued to stroke his face but then gently tilted his head upwards and kissed him softly. She then leant her head against and she heard sheldon sigh in content. " I love you so much sheldon" he replied with "I know" whilst holding her by the waist, still locked by Amy's legs. Usually he didn't like being constricted but being captive by Amy..oh he didn't mind. Sheldon kissed Amy quickly but warmly and said that he loved her too. Sheldon slightly pulled away from her to look at Amy, now caressing her arms. He then quickly glanced at his watch, 7:50. Drat he had missed Doctor Who and they had to leave in 10 minutes. But to be honest him checking his watch was a habit, a compulsive habit even, he didn't want to really leave Amy, he enjoyed these intimate moments as much as she did. "We have to get going don't we?" She said disappointingly. Sheldon sighed, not like he did earlier but in disappointment too. "Yeah we do" he said slipping from Amy's embrace but not before he kissed her forehead and smiled.

They both grabbed their bags and headed out the door hand in hand. Sheldon smiled, he could get used to this.

**_hey guys this is my first fanfic, i know it's short i just wanted to try it out. My friend and I fangirled over a moment like this and insisted i wrote about it. She helped out too,thanks Sophie :)_**

**_Please leave a review! We'd like to know what you thought of it :)_**

**_Maybe we will continue writing, who knows._**


End file.
